


Orange Plumcake

by nimbetaiyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbetaiyoo/pseuds/nimbetaiyoo
Summary: Shōyō Hinata necesita estudiar fuera de casa después de que su hermana, Natsu, invite a media clase de teatro a ensayar, con el griterío y la distracción que eso conlleva. Es por eso que Hinata decide ir a su tetería preferida a intentar organizarse un poco. Pero la mañana de estudio se ve enturbiada cuando descubre que el camarero es un chico nuevo. Uno que desde el primer momento le cae fatal, vaya humos se gasta el muchacho.Lo que no espera es lo que el futuro le depara junto a él, sus ojos azules y su voz de chocolate.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Le costó madrugar siendo sábado. Para eso tenía el resto de días. Sin embargo, sabía que era necesario. Si no pasaba los exámenes… Sacudió la cabeza. No, no quería ni pensarlo.

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada agotada al asomarse al espejo del baño. Los cabellos anaranjados se disparaban en todas direcciones. Se peinó con desgana, intentando domar la corta melena que decidía por sí misma continuar siendo una maraña pelirroja sin intención de lucir decente.

—¿De verdad es necesario? —se preguntó a sí mismo. La respuesta lo golpeó al momento. Sí, claro que debía hacerlo. En casa no iba a poder estudiar a gusto con su hermana chillando. Ya era casualidad que el grupo de teatro de primero de primaria se reuniera en su casa durante todo el día. Suspiró con una mueca de disgusto mientras se lavaba los dientes. Tras una ducha rápida se colocó la sudadera amarilla. Miró la pelota con tristeza. Estaba algo sucia, pero no le importaba. Dormir con ésta al lado de la almohada le daba una energía especial.

Se encaminó hasta el patio trasero, donde cogió la bicicleta para encaminarse hasta su tetería de siempre. Un par de horas le bastarían. Mejor por la mañana. Más tarde, con suerte, podría practicar un poco en el patio. El frío le importaba poco mientras pudiera avanzar aunque fuera un mínimo.

Utilizaba la cuesta como entrenamiento. La brisa temprana le azotaba el rostro enrojecido así como los cabellos, que volvían a su estado despeinado original. Rio a carcajadas. Sí, se daría el lujo de entrenar por la tarde como recompensa. 

La misma mesita de cada día lo esperaba al llegar. Tras sentarse, estuvo a punto de desperdigar los apuntes por toda ella cuando se percató de que estaba manchada del último cliente. Menos mal que se controló.

—Perdón, enseguida lo limpio.

La figura a su lado, rígida y neutral, llevó un trapo humedecido a la mesa. Todo parecía normal. Salvo que no lo era.

Jamás antes había visto a aquel muchacho. Le contempló asombrado. Era nuevo. Un camarero nuevo en su tetería de siempre.

—¿Ocurre algo? —murmuró el chico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva, bajando la mirada al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, alejándose. Le siguió con la mirada. Era alto. Bastante alto en comparación a él. Aunque eso no era muy difícil. Frunció el ceño al pensar así de sí mismo. Suficiente tenía con los recordatorios diarios de sus amigos y familia. Pese a ello, no iba a rebajarse. No, él lo valía igualmente.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

La voz era grave. El tono resultaba especialmente serio. Demasiado para tratarse de una persona tan joven. Escrutó al muchacho con mayor detenimiento cuando éste volvió para tomarle la carta. El cabello, oscuro y lacio, caía en un flequillo suave sobre la frente. Al contrario que él, iba arreglado de pies a cabeza. Los ojos, azul oscuro, pasaron de la tablet a él con una sorprendente falta de emoción.

—¿Vas a tomar algo o solo vas a ocupar este espacio de gratis?

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Un té, por favor.

El camarero levantó una ceja.

—¿Sabes dónde estás, no?

Hinata Shouyou notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese chaval?

—¿Como no voy a saberlo? Vengo aquí cada fin de semana.  
—En ese caso —el chico ladeó la cabeza— ¿vas a ser más concreto? Es como pedir una flor en una floristería.

Lo peor es que llevaba razón. Hinata frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Normalmente pedía lo mismo cada vez que iba, por lo que la antigua camarera ni le preguntaba. Simplemente, se lo traía a la mesa. Y había olvidado el nombre del té en concreto. Disimulando como pudo, echó un vistazo a la carta pero, tras leer por encima los nombres, ninguno de ellos le dio una sola pista.

Iba a tener que pedir otra cosa. Y eso no le gustaba. Llevaba desde antes de salir de casa tanteando en su imaginación el sabor en el paladar. La nota terrosa del té negro junto a las especias y flores con las que tan bien combinaba… Y cuyo sabor quedaría olvidado para siempre desde ese momento, seguramente.

—No sé cómo se llama. —admitió, compungido.

El camarero ensombreció aún más su mirada. Sin embargo, su rostro no se alteró ni un ápice.

—Pues coge otra cosa.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada ofendida. Pues claro, no le quedaba más remedio que conformarse. ¿Pero era necesario que se regodease así? Con una mueca de fastidio, volvió a repasar la lista de nombre. Piña, sandía, rosa… Todo parecía muy apetecible. Pero demasiado fresco, tal vez. Igual un… 

—¿Te decides o qué?

El enfado iba en aumento cuánto más tiempo pasaba a su lado aquel camarero. Hasta el momento había evitado su mirada, pero la enfrentó. Creyó que encontraría una mirada dura, pero en su lugar simplemente encontró neutralidad. Vacío. Ni le sorprendió.

—Ya voy. —espetó, frustrado. ¿Esa era manera de tratar a sus clientes? Tras cavilar, se decidió por el que tenía el nombre más gracioso—. Pediré un Karasu. 

El muchacho apuntó algo en la tablet sin tan siquiera mirarle, lo cual le irritó todavía más. Tras una cabezada se giró, impasible ante el enfado de Shouyou, cuyas orejas ardían a conjunto con sus cabellos naranjas.

Contrariado, esparció los apuntes sobre la mesa al fin. Ese día tocaba matemáticas. Qué horror. Vaya una mañana. Esperaba que al menos el té que había pedido estuviese rico.

El mismo chico trajo la taza humeante. Cuando el aroma llegó a él, su ánimo cambió como un sol caluroso asomando entre nubes de tormenta. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Olía maravillosamente. Casi se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que mejor que el de siempre.

—¿Qué lleva esto? —preguntó entusiasmado al chico, olvidándose por completo de lo enfadado que estaba con él.  
—¿Pero no lo has visto en la carta? —el camarero resopló, recordándole de pronto cómo era. Hinata desdibujó su sonrisa de golpe. Bueno, daba igual. Organizó los papeles y la taza de modo que nada fuera a… 

—Naranja.

Hinata arqueó una ceja al momento de alzar al vista hacia el joven. Tenía que alzarla bastante. Hasta para eso era molesto.

—¿Qué?  
—Que lleva naranja. Y té negro. Es una combinación frutal. Va bien para despejarse por la mañana.

Hinata observó al chico con los ojos como platos. De pronto, parecía un camarero real. Una persona normal.

—Ah…  
—Que aproveche.

Antes de poder contestarle, el chico ya se había girado hasta la barra de nuevo. Frustrado, decidió tragarse las palabras junto al aroma del té. A decir verdad… Estaba riquísimo. Además, no solían estar tan dulces. Había visto al chico prepararlo tras la encimera. No se imaginaba que sería tan buen barista.

Se tomó su tiempo en repartir las tareas. Por mucho que se quisiera convencer a sí mismo, seguramente no aguantaría dos horas haciendo ejercicios para practicar. Pero debía intentarlo, al menos. El lugar era tranquilo y espacioso. La música sonaba bajita, y la luz entraba con todo su potencial a hacer brillar sus minutos de calvario de estudiante. Debía prestar atención al momento en que su mente comenzase a divagar, tal como le habían indicado. También debía respetar que eso ocurriera, pues no estaba bajo su control. Dejar que el pensamiento viniera, estar atento y luego dejarlo libre hasta volver a centrarse. Así, una y otra vez.

Tras media hora, la taza estaba vacía. Demasiados fueron treinta minutos de aguante para aquel sabor tan increíble. Se controló a sí mismo como pudo, dándole pequeños sorbos cada vez que terminaba un ejercicio, estuviera mal o bien. Al acabárselo, echó un vistazo a los posos. Algunos trocitos de té y naranja se aposentaban al fondo, otros dibujaban un camino de secretos desde el bajo de la taza hasta sus labios. Había oído hablar del significado de aquello, pero no le quiso dar muchas vueltas. Si tan cierto era que la abundancia estaba en camino, sería porque se lo trabajase de verdad. Aunque tener algo de suerte extra no le habría venido nada mal.

A duras penas oyó los pasos a su lado. No fue hasta que vio la estilizada mano delante de él que se percató de su presencia. Una presencia que imponía, admitió para sí mismo con rabia.

—¿A qué sabía?

Su voz no dejaba de sorprenderle. Era grave y profunda, como un pozo de los deseos. Hinata contempló confuso al chico que retiraba con extrema pulcritud la taza de la mesa. Se movía con una agilidad y soltura hipnotizantes.

—Pues… —Hinata tibubeó unos segundos, confuso— a naranja.

El camarero chasqueó la lengua mientras sacudía la cabeza. Aquello exasperó a Hinata. Si cada vez que iba a ir tendría que enfrentar eso, ya podía ir pensando en cambiar de tetería.

—El que tomabas siempre.  
—Oh…

Quiso hacer memoria. Los sabores no eran algo fácil de identificar o definir. Al menos, no para él. Solía recurrir a largas explicaciones de lugares o situaciones que encajasen mejor con dicha sensación. Incluso se ayudaba de onomatopeyas que describieran bien algo, como el “blup-blup” del chocolate o el “crisss” del limón. Pero, frente a ese chico, estaba seguro que algo así no funcionaría, por lo que fue a lo fácil.

—A rosas.

El chico alto tomó aire antes de arrugar la frente con claro disgusto.

—No tenemos té de rosas.

Hinata frunció los labios en una mueca de fastidio. Era como hablar con un muro de piedra.

—Pues es a lo que sabía.

El camarero, tras acabar de recoger, se encogió de hombros. Sin mediar palabra, se giró de vuelta hasta la barra. Pero, antes de tenerle de espaldas, Shouyou echó un vistazo a la solapa de la camisa para fijarse en el nombre.

“Kageyama”.

Bien, el nombre con el que procedería a identificar a aquel terrible muchacho. Tras ordenar sus apuntes y salir del local, pidió que nunca, nunca jamás volviera a tocarle de camarero.

Qué equivocado estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou, quince años. Un adolescente sumido en la desesperación ante los exámenes finales de su curso. Su única vía de escape, además del vóley, es relajarse en su tetería preferida. Por desgracia para él, se le acumulan los problemas cuando un nuevo camarero aparece en su vida, trastocándola por completo.
> 
> ¿Cómo reaccionará Hinata después del primer encuentro con Kageyama?

Los jazmines exhalaban su perfume dulzón desde el jardín trasero hasta su ventana, abierta ya a primera hora del día. La primavera despuntaba en el ambiente con su suspiro de esencias. Se creaba una ilusión especial en el aire, como una magia ancestral que llegaba tan puntual como cada año.

Hinata Shouyou se arreglaba los cabellos anaranjados como cada mañana entre bostezos y ojos velados. Unos ojos cobrizos que se perdían en todo lo que se reflejaba al otro lado del espejo. Su bañera, su lavabo, su rostro. Su nariz, pequeña y redonda. Sus manos alargadas y fuertes, que intentaban arreglar el estropicio de su cabeza. La boca, torcida en una mueca de fastidio.

Su mente, que no dejaba de recrearle aquella imagen recurrente una y otra vez sin que pudiera impedirlo, por mucho que intentase centrarse en pensar en el desayuno, en el vóley. En algo diferente, lo que fuera. Con tal de que no fuera eso.

—¿¡Pero por qué?!

Resopló mientras dejaba el peine a un lado, centrándose en cómo su propio reflejo le contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él. El reflejo del sol sobre aquellos cabellos oscuros la mañana anterior había sido como observar una luz de crema y suavidad. Había sido precioso. Pero qué tenía qué ver el resto. El chaval era un borde. Le caía mal. 

—Bordeyama. —espetó para sí mismo. Así debería llamarse. Así le llamaría a partir de ahora.

Era domingo. Ese día no abrían. Al menos, no deberían. Para su desgracia, el día libre también lo usarían las familias de los compañeros de Natsu. Se sentó al borde de la bañera, pensativo. Sólo quedaba una semana para los exámenes. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? A unas malas, pensó, al menos haría algo de ejercicio matutino.

Jamás había pasado por allí un domingo. Normalmente empleaba esos días para descansar o entrenar. La segunda más que la primera, de hecho. Pero podía hacerlo como al día anterior. Entrenaría toda la tarde de nuevo. Sí. 

El cascabel indicó a todo presente en el lugar que un cliente nuevo pasaba por la puerta. Se dirigió hasta su huequecito preferido, tan vacío como de costumbre. La silla blanca, el cojín de estampado azulado y la mesa pequeña le dieron la bienvenida. Era agradable encontrar su sitio disponible.

Oteó, pero no le vio. Casi suspiró de alivio.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

Qué poco duró su gozo. Kageyama, a su lado, permanecía tan serio como de costumbre, sin inmutarse ante su presencia. No como él. No se atrevió a mirarle a la cara.

Le enervaba.

—Un… —Shouyou sonrió para sí mismo durante unos segundos— té.

Más lentamente de lo que esperaba, Kageyama levantó su mirada de la tablet hasta posarse sobre él. Aunque al muchacho le hubieran arrancado el botón de las emociones, llegó a atisbar una chispa sombría en su mirada. Una mirada fría, más aún al combinar el tono azulado de ésta. Hinata se arrepintió al momento de haberse atrevido a retarle.

—Bien.

Aquella respuesta le asustó más que si le hubiera escupido en un ojo. Temió lo peor al verle desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. Y aún así tendría que pagar si al chaval se le ocurría meter algún ingrediente raro en la bebida.

Intentó calmar sus nervios organizando los apuntes del día. Ese día le tocaban ciencias naturales. El concreto, la anatomía humana. Los músculos y todo eso. No pudo aguantarse la risa al pensar en lo rígidos que se le quedarían al tal Kageyama al no moverlos ni para… 

—Aquí tienes.

Shouyou sacudió la cabeza como agradecimiento. Aún no podía alzar del todo la mirada. No quería volver a tatuar en su mente la imagen de sus cabellos resplandecientes. No era justo.

Solo después de constatar que el chico se encontraba a suficiente distancia fue capaz de acercarse la taza a los labios. Ésta era algo distinta a las que solían entregar: lucía en tonos ámbar que brillaban cuando el sol reflejaba sobre ella. Bastante diferente de las blancas que servían de normal. Era… preciosa. Como un atardecer en las colinas, pensó Shouyou. Al inhalar el aroma perfumado del humito sobre la bebida, juraría haber visto espirales de colores bajo su mirada. Era embriagador. El té no era el de siempre, pero lo parecía. Cuando la bebida cálida rozó sus labios sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. 

Se había acostumbrado durante meses a beber lo mismo cada vez que iba. Té negro con cosas. Cosas que debían ser granates y rojizas. Pero aquello era diferente por completo. Y, a su vez, terriblemente familiar. Como si visitase de nuevo una casa en la que hubiera vivido durante años pero en la que, de golpe, el sol diera por ventanas que nunca habían saboreado la luz matinal. La esencia de rosa se hacía hueco entre una curiosa mezcla de especias dulzonas y algo más que no atinaba a acertar. Disfrutó de cada sorbo como si estuviera catando una bebida luminosa y especial. Una especie de licor mágico. Algo que habría encantado a su mejor amigo al fingir que era una poción de videojuego. Sonrió para sí mismo al imaginar que sus corazoncitos de vida subían cuánto más bebía. También destacaba la dulzura que hasta el momento no había sentido nunca en sus demandas. El camarero había dispuesto una pequeña jarrita de bebida de avena junto a la taza. Al diseminar una nube de leche sobre el líquido pardo, éste se tiñó en tonos parecidos al de su mirada, lo que le hizo extrema ilusión. Era como tomar algo perteneciente y destinado a él. Solo a él.

Estudió con un curioso ánimo. De pronto, el temario no parecía tan pesado ni los minutos tan largos. Aprovechó su lucidez para tomar apuntes, subrayar, decorar las esquinas… No, las esquinas debían mantenerse blancas. Ya se ocuparía de dibujar en ellas más tarde. Tocaba ponerse las pilas. 

El tiempo pasó volando sin darse cuenta. Al mirar el reloj, vio que había pasado casi hora y media. Se espantó, mirando a todas partes. Pero su alrededor permanecía tranquilo y en paz. Nadie tenía prisa aparente. En realidad, él tampoco, pero no le parecía normal tirarse tantísimo rato en una tetería él solo. A su ritmo, comenzó a recoger todos los apuntes y el libro en la mochila. Esta vez sí escuchó los pasos acercarse mientras la delicada mano pasaba frente a él para recoger los objetos vacíos.

La mirada de océano profundo le observó inquisitivamente hasta obligarle a alzar la vista. Shouyou entendió entonces lo que el camarero intentaba expresar sin palabras.

—Has acertado. Más o menos.

La mirada del chico le sirvió como respuesta al adivinar una suave satisfacción, que cambió a una sombra molesta al momento de procesar la segunda frase. Shouyou se arrepintió enseguida, por lo que intentó retomar la paz momentánea.

—El de ayer estaba rico también. Muchas gracias por los dos. En realidad… este era mejor que el de siempre y todo.

El tal Kageyama arqueó ambas cejas con una solemne seriedad. Durante un rato. Shouyou contempló al chico en silencio mientras éste parecía resolver complejos problemas matemáticos en su mente. El vacío que había captado el día anterior pareció removerse dando paso a algo más vivo en su lugar.

Los ojos se posaron sobre él. Shouyou ladeó la cabeza sin entender por qué el chico se tomaba tanto tiempo en silencio ahí plantado. Al fijar su mirada ámbar sobre los del muchacho, éste la viró levemente. Sin embargo, al cabo de los segundos volvió a él junto a una sonrisa. Sutil, casi como un suspiro enmarcado en el rostro afilado. Con una extraña convicción. Tras seso, se giró de nuevo. 

Hinata se agarró la camisa en un acto reflejo. Estaba temblando. ¿Y a qué venía ese sudor frío en la frente?

Sería miedo. Sí. Ese chico le intimidaba. Y esa sonrisa había sido extraña, con un tinte casi agresivo. Era raro. Ese chico era raro. Rarísimo. La temperatura de sus pómulos ascendió. De rabia, claramente. Su corazón y respiración se agitaron de manera vergonzosa sin poder hacer nada para calmarlas.

De poco le serviría quedarse más a estudiar. Su mente se había apagado por completo. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas, dispuesto a irse cuánto antes de ese sitio. No si antes echar un vistazo airado al camarero, que seguía a sus cosas como si nada. Como si, por su culpa, no tuviera que levantar el vuelo con tantas prisas.

Le odiaba. Odiaba a ese tal Kageyama. A sus ojos, a su pelo, a su estatura, a su voz. A su maldita sonrisa, que había roto sus esquemas sin avisar. Era horrible. Le odiaba.

Salió del lugar a toda prisa. No volvería jamás. Ni hablar.

Nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todes! Muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo más de mi nuevo fic. Por ahora no tengo mucho más que añadir aparte de que espero que lo estéis disfrutando. Eso sí, ¡tengo una sorpresita para vosotres! Si os gusta la música, espero que disfrutéis de la playlist oficial de esta historia! 
> 
> Aquí la tenéis: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FfoHeJTCjzqoEslbrvva0?si=Mlb_NDrjQkKSHMzZPb4bUQ
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto con el capítulo tres!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata decide hacer de la tetería su lugar de estudio. Sin embargo, eso le obliga a enfrentar de nuevo a Kageyama un día más. ¿Cómo sobrellevará nuestro pelirrojo preferido una situación tan tensa?
> 
> Entre el humo de un té de tarde, ocurre algo que Shouyou no se espera.

La época de exámenes era exhaustiva como pocas cosas. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro. Lo peor era que su retención memorística era tan fuerte como un hilo de seda. Debía leerse las cosas tres veces como mínimo para procesarlas. Y era agotador.

Estaba quemado y enfadado. Odiaba sentir que todo conocimiento se volatilizaba casi al momento de ser engullida, a pesar de tardes y tardes de estudio. Debería organizarse mejor si quería pasar de curso. Para colmo, el grupo de teatro de su hermana comenzó a acoger su hogar como zona de ensayo, impidiéndole estudiar en casa. Si ya era difícil de base, solo le faltaba tener a niñas y niños correteando y chillando por ahí.

Debía volver. Lo sabía, pero no quería. Debería ir ese miércoles, rompiendo de ese modo su rutina de asistir solo en fin de semana. Y eso ya era suficiente molestia. Pero sabía que aún podía ser peor.

Se armó de valor durante todo el camino en bici, al pasar la puerta y hasta llegar a la silla. Y allí estaba. Claro. Cómo no. Cómo no iba a faltar otro de sus peores inconvenientes. Shouyou no levantó la vista cuando el camarero se acercó hasta él, dirigiéndole directamente su voz de penumbra. Al momento de escucharla, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo entre sudores fríos. Aquello era insoportable. 

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

¿Por qué tenía que atenderle él? Ese día había más gente de lo normal y había otro chico sirviendo. Un muchacho de cabellos plateados la mar de bonitos. ¿Por qué no podía atenderle ese en su lugar? Shouyou titubeó, murmurando algo ininteligible.

—¿Qué dices? —murmuró el camarero con un ligero tono molesto. Shouyou cogió la carta de un gesto, dispuesto a pedir lo primero que fuera con tal de que ese Kageyama se alejase lo antes posible.  
—El “Búho Diurno”. —espetó sin miramientos. Ni siquiera sabía lo que llevaba, pero eso lo alejaría de él.  
—Es té blanco. ¿Lo quieres igualmente? Tenemos uno complementario a ese, el “Búho Nocturno”. Ambos llevan lo mismo pero el que pides lleva menos teína. Creía que te gustaba más cargado. 

¿Pero de qué iba ese? ¿Ahora también iba a fingir conocerle? No le conocía de nada. Que se callase ya.

—Me gustan todos. —balbuceó a duras penas con todo el disgusto que acumulaba.  
—Está bien. 

Tras aquello, Kageyama apuntó el té en su tablet y lo dejó a solas en la mesa que ocultaba, por suerte, como sus manos temblaban cada vez más. 

Se obligó a sacar los apuntes. Le volvía a tocar matemáticas un día más. Así se lo había propuesto y organizado. Debía hacerle caso al horario. Las pautas estaban marcadas para no agobiarse de más, pero el simple hecho de saber que debía dedicarle energía extra a su asignatura más odiada lo mareaba.

Kageyama trajo su taza humeante. Un día más, ésta volvía a ser diferente al resto. Al estar concurrido, se fijó mejor. Las tazas de todo el mundo eran blancas, con poco adorno. La suya ese día era amarilla. Pero no un amarillo plano o chillón. El amarillo pastel, adornado con pintura anaranjada que brillaba de nuevo ante los reflejos del sol, otorgaba una sensación dorada y hermosa.

—Que aproveche. —dijo el camarero sin inmutarse. Tras dejar su té sobre la mesa, se alejó sin darle tiempo siquiera a agradecérselo. Pues él se lo perdía, aunque fuese a hacerlo por pura educación. 

La verdad es que la bebida olía de maravilla. Hinata nunca había probado antes un té blanco, por lo que tenía algo de miedo. No sabía qué podía encontrarse. No quería beber algo que no le gustase. Al acercar el borde de la taza a sus labios temblorosos, sin embargo, suspiró de alivio. Sabía aún mejor que como olía. Era como… Un tazón de nieve. Sí. Un sabor a paisaje nevado, donde el sol daba directamente sobre el blanco esponjoso. En mitad de la nieve cuajada crecían arbustos, oscuros pero bonitos. Sabía a sabiduría. Pero no una sabiduría dada por el estudio o como algo innato, sino por la experiencia. Por la intuición. Sabía a amabilidad, a ingenuidad. Era genial.

El sabor le animó a repasar con algo más de calma los ejercicios del día. También su temblor había aminorado después de ver a Kageyama alejarse. De vez en cuando pasaba por delante de su mesa, cargado de tazas y platos vacíos. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Hinata no podía controlar que sus ojos ámbar se alzaran, persiguiendo su silueta de aquí a allá. Cada vez que se percataba bajaba la mirada, enfadado. Su atención debía estar en cada ejercicio. No tenía por qué focalizarse en nadie. Y menos en ese Tontoyama.

Volvía a la delicia pausada del tecito cada vez que eso ocurría. Le ayudaba a calmarse. Ese día, curiosamente, el punto dulce de los tés anteriores no estaba presente. Se le hizo raro, pero tampoco lo echaba de menos. Así era más fragante. Podía sentir el sabor de las florecillas que se habían infusionado en la malla repleta de té humedecido. Qué delicia, pensó. Se estremeció de gusto al notar tantos sabores sutiles en un solo sorbo. Al verse de esa guisa, rió para sí, risueño.

—Eso está mal.

Se encontraba tan absorto en su propia burbuja que le costó unos segundos procesar la frase. La voz, la presencia alta a su lado. El tono vacío y cargando de gravedad pasando por sus oídos hasta llegar al pecho, que volvió a acelerarse con absurda rapidez.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con un tono más alto de lo que le habría gustado. Pese a ello, Kageyama no se inmutó lo más mínimo.  
—Que está mal. Ese ejercicio.

El camarero señaló con uno de los finos dedos sus apuntes caóticos. El cúmulo de sumas, restas y divisiones que se esparcían por toda la hoja. Shouyou reaccionó poco a poco, como si su mente no tuviera suficiente fuelle para procesar la confusión, el entendimiento y la ofensa una otras otra, apelotonándose en el barullo emocional de su cabeza.

—¿Disculpa? —murmuró a punto de estallar de cólera. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese?

Kageyama miró a ambos lados. La tetería había comenzado a vaciarse un poco. Ya era algo tarde. El mismo Shouyou debería ir pensando en irse pronto. Tras otear a su alrededor, el camarero echó un vistazo a la silla vacía que había frente a él. La tomó para sí, arrastrándola por el suelo hasta colocarla a su lado y sentarse.

Hinata pidió a todo dios posible que él y sólo él fuera consciente de cómo el calor de sus mejillas crecía exponencialmente. Kageyama, sin pedir permiso, se hizo con la hoja donde estaban todas las operaciones que llevaba hechas durante los veinte minutos que llevaba en el local.

—Está todo fatal. ¿Tan mal se te dan las mates?

Shouyou apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Con lo tranquilo que estaba él, con su tecito y sus matemáticas mal hechas. ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse a su lado? ¿Por qué tenía que percibirle siquiera? El muchacho lo había avergonzado tanto que ni se atrevía a contestarle. 

—A ver. Lo que pasa es que no captas la base del problema. Esto es así, ¿no lo ves? —Kageyama señaló a uno de los primeros ejercicios, en los que había desarrollado una raíz cuadrada. —Este no está tan mal. Tienes que probar a hacerlos todos así.  
—¿Que eres, mi profe?

Aquello pareció pillar por sorpresa al chico. Separó los ojos azules del papel para acaecer en su mirada de ámbar. Al hacerlo, Hinata la bajó de inmediato.

—No. Pero esto está fatal, y no soporto verlo así. Hazlo bien.

Shouyou habría querido fulminarle con la mirada. Haber fruncido el ceño con carácter y hacerle salir corriendo con alguna contestación tan seca como él. Pero no pudo. No podía articular palabra. No cuando, para colmo, su respiración volvía a descontrolarse a juego con su corazón. Era horrible sentir ese miedo. Le intimidaba hasta puntos que nadie había logrado jamás. Tomó a duras penas el último sorbo de la bebida. Su garganta se aclaró un poco. Aprovechó la situación para soltar lo único que fue capaz de musitar.

—Pues ayúdame tú.

Se arrepintió poco a poco, como en una escena a cámara lenta. Cada una de esas tres palabras rompieron a martillazos la poca calma que quedaba en él, dando paso al pánico. Kageyama, que volvía a mirarle directamente, alzó una ceja con una expresión llana y convencida.

—Vale.

“No. No, no y mil veces no.” O eso le habría gustado decir. El silencio sepulcral le sirvió de respuesta a Kageyama, que parecía no querer perder ni un momento, pues casi enseguida procedió a explicarle las bases de las raíces cuadradas. Aquello molestó muchísimo a Hinata. En especial porque, de pronto, parecían tener sentido en su cabeza. Parecía comprender mejor a ese chico que a su propia profesora. Era absurdo.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?  
—Hm. —Hinata no se atrevería a darle la razón con tanta facilidad.  
—No me digas “hm”. Si lo entiendes, bien. Si no, me lo dices. No pienso ayudarte si no sabes avanzar.

Hinata resopló, contrariado. Pese a eso, asintió con una cabezada airada. 

—¿Eso es que lo entiendes?  
—Ahá.

Quería que se fuera. Que se apartase de él. Que le dejase en paz y tranquilo, aunque todo le estuviera saliendo mal. Pero cuando el ejercicio le salió bien por primera vez, sintió una plena satisfacción. Una alegría sutil que hizo brillar su mirada unos instantes.

—Ves. No eres tan tonto como pensaba.

La alegría duró poco, dando paso a los nervios. Quiso empujarle y tirarle de la silla. Pero su cuerpo estaba bloqueado. Chasqueó la lengua como toda respuesta. Esperaba que aquel Bordeyama notase su ira por cada poro de la piel.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la noche se aproximaba a la linde del su pequeño mundo. Los rayos anaranjados se colaban por el techo de cristal desde la zona opuesta a por donde entraba el sol de la mañana. La luz era intensa, del mismo color que sus cabellos. Caía a trocitos sobre el suelo y las paredes decoradas con cuadros pequeños. Sobre los sillones, sofás y sillas, casi todos desocupados. Sobre sus apuntes, su taza vacía. Sobre Kageyama. Sobre su piel, que parecía de terciopelo. Sobre las manos que corregían sus ejercicios mal hechos. Sobre sus cabellos oscuros, que parecían el lugar idóneo sobre el que reflejar algo tan anaranjado y brillante. Shouyou se mordió el labio al tiempo que giraba la vista con rapidez sobre el papel. La misma luz se aposentaba sobre éste, reflectando al punto de dañarle la vista.

—Vaya luz tan fuerte, casi no puedo leer lo que pone ahí.  
—Ya. Se parece a la tuya.

Hinata volvió su mirada de nuevo al joven con una mueca entre confusa y casi enfadada. ¿Qué decía ahora? No entendía a ese muchacho. No lo podría entender nunca. Decidió hacerse el sueco sin poder aguantar más su mirada impertérrita. De verdad, ese chico era inaguantable.

¿Cómo que “la suya”?

Kageyama no esperó a su reacción. De un gesto, se levantó de la silla. Sin mirarle, colocó la taza en la bandeja que había traído con él momentos antes.

—Recoge ya todo esto, que tengo que cerrar.

¿Y esas prisas de golpe? ¡Pero si había sido él quién se había sentado allí! Ni que se lo hubiese pedido en algún momento. Resopló mientras guardaba los apuntes dentro de la libreta y ésta dentro de la mochila.

No quedaba nadie en la tetería. Un soplo ahí mismo lo habría tirado al suelo al verse de golpe a solas con aquel chaval. Recogió todo lo que quedaba de una sentada mientras veía como el muchacho llevaba su taza hasta la cocina. Ahí se quedó un rato, sin salir. Hinata se quedó parado. No sabía ni qué esperaba. ¿Que saliera? ¿Para qué? Vaya tontería. Se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la barra. Paró en seco, mirando a la puerta cerrada de la cocina. El local era bastante pequeño y todo estaba próximo entre sí. Dejó el dinero en efectivo y justo sobre el mármol. No quería esperar más.

—¡Te lo dejo aquí! ¡No necesito recibo!

Esperó unos instantes sin recibir respuesta alguna. ¿Qué más daba? Ya era de noche y comenzaba a refrescar. No tenía sentido esperar nada. Ni a nadie. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, girándolo para abrirla y cruzar el umbral.

—Adiós.

La voz resonó a través de la puerta de madera hasta él. La voz profunda, de noche sin luna. Se quedó plantado en mitad de la salida. Fuera hacía frío, bastante. Era normal, el sol ya había escondido sus últimas luces bajo el suelo. La noche le invitaba a coger su bici y largarse lejos. Pero dentro aún había un ambiente cálido y perfumado. Un ambiente agradable, aunque plagado de nervios que se esparcían como redes de pesca por el aire, molestando a ratos, calmando a otros. No se giró.

—Hasta luego.

No fue hasta que bajaba la cuesta para llegar a su casa que se dio cuenta de cómo se había despedido. ¿Qué “luego” era ese? Si no quería volver más. La idea de probar en una tetería más cercana había cobrado fuerza en los últimos días. Pero le daba rabia. No, tampoco era justo para él. Volvería, pero solo porque no le daba la gana de cambiar sus hábitos por él. Volvería porque era el único lugar donde podía concentrarse y estudiar con algo de calma. Necesitaba estudiar mucho. Ni más, ni menos. Tontoyama no tendría nada que ver en sus decisiones, fueran las que fueran.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenides al inicio de una historia entre mi preciosa OTP preferida, ¡el cosito naranja y su novio Tobio! 
> 
> Cuando empecé Haikyuu supe bien que estos dos iban a ser mi pairing preferido y ya me propuse escribir un tea shop AU de ellos... Así que aquí tenéis disponible el primer capi. He querido hacer, por cierto, una buena representación de mis headcanons (bastante compartidos por el fandom) sobre el TDAH de Shouyou y que Tobio sea autista. 
> 
> Quería añadir algún ingrediente que definiera también a Tobio pero al final he optado por Plumcake de naranja porque es un pov de Hinata. Ahonda mucho más en él, sus sentimientos y su vida.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste mucho!


End file.
